To what we call chaos
by chiruchiru-chan
Summary: "Fuck you!" Michiru turned around with a smirk. "You wish you could." Chika knew from that day that his senior year would be pure chaos
1. Chapter 1

_Tokyo airplanes: 15:00. Friday 15 January._

* * *

"Welcome to Japan, miss. May I have your passport please?" The girl with lavender hair hesitated for a moment, before picking her passport from her jacket. She hid herself with a jacket, scarf, a hat and sunglasses for certain reason. She gave it to the custom, who stared at her confused.

"Miss, can you please take of your hat and sunglasses?" The girl cursed under her breath and took of the asked accessories, revealing long lavender hair that reached her waist. Her beautiful olive eyes had irritation in it, showing dislike to the action. The custom gasped at the female before her. The passport said:

**Surname: Kita**

**Given name: Michiru**

"Oh my god, are you _the_ supermodel Michiru Kita!" The squealing of the woman caused all of the people to turn around. The male had hearts in their eyes, the woman stars. They stared at her with lust and envy

"Shit!" Michiru quickly ran to her friend, who had passed earlier, that had all luggage by her. "Code fans!" The redheaded friend of her nodded and ran with her friend. The fangirls/boys were running like crazy, hoping to catch the model. Michiru and her friend, Ai kokoro, threw away their jackets, revealing their curvy body and a half year of sporting worth stomach. The fans fought over the jacket, letting the two girls have enough time to run.

"Over here!" Another female called. It was Michiru's manger, Kuro Mori, was waving her hands. The girls evaded one tackling girl and ran to the black limousine. They hopped in it and comfortably took a seat.

* * *

"So, Mi-Chan and Ai-Chan, you're going to start from Monday on school, am I right?" Ai her purple eyes gleamed, while Michiru's eyes showed nostalgia.

"The holy Kuro school, wait for me! I'm going to blast it!" Ai screamed with joy. Michiru couldn't help but to giggle.

"Well, I can show you the way, so we can blast it." They both laughed while the Kuro was waiting for them to quiet down.

"That's right, but on Friday, you will get private teaching so that you have enough time to work on your career." She stated clearly. The limousine ride was further pretty calm, consisting of playing cards and giving make-up advice to each other.

It stopped at a grand villa with a swimming pool. It was 10 minutes of driving to school, and was quiet baeutifull. The two high school girls jumped out of the car and ran inside the villa. Ai jumped at all the 'awesome' furniture.

"Ai-Chan, calm down." The purple-haired beauty said. Ai pouted, but jumped upstairs to see the bedrooms.

"I'm so gonna take this one!" Michiru facepalmed and looked for a room herself She ended up in a simple room with dark green walls, black sofa, king sized bed wit dark green pillows and a desk with a modern computer. The lavender beauty grabbed her Samsung galaxy S and turned it on. She typed the URL of Facebook and typed her current status.

**Michiru Kita: Hi guys, I'm in japan! So great to be back here, although I miss my friends in China. Kiss and hughs from yo mama.**

**1507 people liked this.**

******Chinatsu Kaneko: Miss you to -. Come back here, and now *Cries*.**

**********Daisetsu Kaneko: Nice to see you're safe and sound *Winks*. Don't mind my sister, you know how plain annoying she is. If I could fly over, then I'll kiss and hug you**

******************Chinatsu Kaneko: You make me wanna vomit.**

**********Teng Rui Tian: You two are just idiotic sometimes...**

******Chinatsu Kaneko: Shut up!**

******Michiru Kita: You all, stop this.**

**************Chinatsu Kaneko: Sorry...**

**************************Daisetsu Kaneko: Sorry babe...**

**************************Michiru Kita: It's fine. I'm going to bed now. Bye**

Michiru put her Iphone of and changed herself into her PJ's. She saw a picture of her, Chika and Shito partying because they payed their loan of. She couldn't wait for Monday, wanting to see her friends again

* * *

_Next day, 8:00 Saturday 16 __January_

"Mi-chan! Wake up!" the said girl groaned and opened her eyes to see her friend above her. Michiru schreeched and tumbled of her bed. She grabbed the arm of Ai with a demonic aura.

"Who sad that you could wake me up so soon?" Michiru laughed soft but evilly, making the red head want to run away.

"Sorry, but I don't really know the way around Tokyo and we need to shop for food." Ai said in one breath. Michiru sighed bitterly and led her friend out of the door. She went to her private closet and picked a simple sleeveless white nurse top and black miniskirt and heels. She ran to the bathroom to put her hair in a high ponytail, but my side bangs that reached till my chest, lose and put some mascara on.

"Mi, hurry up!" Ai whined from the bedroom. Michiru scoffed and took her black Prade purse whit her.

"I'm going!" Michiru closed the doors behind her and started walking around, feeling nostalgia hit her. She saw the elementary school she went to in 5th grade. Behind it was a park, where she used to escape the rowdiness of the loan She decided to take a look and walked to the destination. There where some guys playing football. She saw a blur of black and white dashing to the goal on the right. Another guy tackled the blur, and the ball was coming towards the girl.

Oh shit.

And ass you guessed, it came right her my face and she saw black.

* * *

_Half hour later, ?_

Michiru's eyes fluttered open, seeing that she's in a foreign house. She tried to get up, but was pinned down the gray couch she was laying on. The girl looked up to see her old friend, Chika Akatsuki, grinning at her.

"Welcome back!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here. I want to thank everyone especially **

**Bridgette Barrymore for reading this story.**

* * *

?, 8:50 _Saturday 16 January_

"Welcome back!" The girl blinked and blushed slightly, until she realized their position. She still has her boyfriend in China.

"Pervert!" She gave him a nice kick with her left foot, which made him fly to the other side of the room, a vase almost falling from the table near a door. "What were you thinking?!"

Chika scratched his head, a pout appeared on his face. "I'm sorry, I was just checking one you if you had any wounds." This made Michiru olive-colored eyes widen in surprise. Normally, he would rage around or thrash something, especially when someone gives him a punch or kick. Instead of asking, she sighed and gave him a hand. He gladly accepted it and stood up.

The model looked at her friend. His hair became even spikier, with more black strands in his hair. He grew, for she already to be 178 cm while he still was a head taller than her. He wore the soccer uniform of Kuro high, consisting of deep blue and white, showing muscles that he didn't have a half year ago. She twirled gracefully beyond him, and stopped right at the door with

"Hey Chika, I have to go grocery shopping. And since you let me gopher around 18 months ago, you owe me by carrying my bags." The male didn't want to have a second kick, so he stood up and ran to his room.

"Chika, dafuq are you going?!" Rage was already building inside of her, but when she was about to shout again, Chika appeared in a new outfit. It's a with top with a black blazer that has a standing collar buttoning down from top-to-bottom. The buttons are decorated with the emblem of the school, with black trousers.

"Shall we go, _pervy_?"

"Shut up!" Her smirk returned from a break.

"_Pervy_, _pervy_, _perv_!"

"GRRRAAAHHH!"

* * *

With the bags in Chika hand (Dur), the two of them were walking to Michiru's (and Ai's) house while chatting about the past half year. A meanie of a rock stood out. And you know, the typical situation. Michiru fell, and Chika caught her like in typical shoujo manga. He looked in her eyes, gold met emerald

"Are you okay?" His voice ranged gently on her ears. She blushed like the main shoujo protagonist should. The two of them were staring at each other with sparkles and flowers dancing around them until it was broken by a certain redhead.

**"PERVERT, PERVERT,PERVERT! LET GO OF HER!"** Michiru was taken away from Chika, Ai holding the lavendette in her arms protectively.

**"DON"T YOU DARE TO RAPE HER YOU** **qù nǐ mā de!" **Chika blushed like mad at the word 'rape'. He tried -keyword, tried- horribly to get the dirty thoughts out his head

"Ai-" Michiru was directly cut of by another voice.

Yep, to make this chaos more chaotic, we throw Shito in it who happened to walk by. He gave a pitiful glance to the bi-haired boy, who was spazzing around and denying all the insult from Michiru's friened

"Dude, don't stand there and help me! Case: overprotective friend." Shito face palmed and waged himself to the battle field.

"Miss, this idiot," Chika popped a vein. "spazz only at the s-word. And he's not a pervert, only an brainless idiot." Ai's calmed down, and grinned.

"O.k. Sorry for insulting you like that. So bi-hair, what's your name?"

"First, my name is not bi-hair. And secondly, my name is Chika akatsuki. Chika, Chika, Chika. Got it?" Ai raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Why do you have such a girly name?" A long silent moment flew by as the redhead girl looked nervous

"Whhaatt?"

Chika looked at her through narrowed eyes, while Shito kept himself from laughing historically.

"Come on, your name means girl. Hell, in amerika they even use the word chick for hot girls." This was certainly the last straw for Shito. He bursted into a laughing fit, while Michiru kept the angry male from beating the female up.

"And what's your name?" She asked like _someone's _not pissed at all.

"Shito Tachibana. Thank you for the laugh." He said while rubbing his eyes.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ai Kokoro."

The four stopped with their activities when they heard shouts from behind them.

"Omg, is that _the _Michiru Kita?!"

"Yes, she is. Grab her!"

"Michiru, I'm your biggest fan!"

"Marry me!"

It took a few moments to realize that the one that wanted Michiru to marry the person, was none other than Shiba. It also took a moment to realize that fangirls/boys are preying on them.

"...Holy...madafu...Shit.."

With the speed of humanity, they ran away from the maniacs and the bisexual bitch of Chika and Michiru. After eons of one minute, they were able to escape the fans. Ai was looking for some wigs in her extra bag.

Michiru wore a black wig with short hair and long bangs while Chika wore the male version of it. Ai wore a long wig with the colours of pink and red. Shito was unlucky.

He got the short ginger one.

"Why do I have to be the Ginger?" He asked while trying to take it of.

**"Racist" **Ai threw her prized Prada purse at Shito, who's aura turned cold. He turned around slowly, his eyes revealed pure evil.

"One more time of that, and you won't live long." Ai flinched visibly and sought protection behind Michiru. The said girl sweatdropped.

"Shito, no need to kill her. That's _my_ job." Ai screamed ran away to her (and Michiru's house), leaving the three former Z-loan workers alone. Chika looked a tad worried.

"You two didn't mean it, right?" Michiru and Shito nodded.

"We did."


	3. Chapter 3

"How about no?"

"How about yes?"

"What the hell are you both talking about?!"

If you want to know who was saying the first sentence, then it's Shito. Second is Michiru and the last one is Chika. The bluenette and lavendette turned around with a 'are you kidding me' look on their faces. The three of them were walking to Michiru's home, much to the dislike of her manager and a certain redhead.. Michiru and Shito were in a quit heated argument.

"Whaaaaaaaat? Is it that wrong to ask a question?" Michiru sighed deeply and started explaining.

"Well, I thought it would be cute to bind a ribbon around Shito's antennas. But then he whines it doesn't fit his 'bad boy' with his three piercing in his ears and wild hair and shit. I'm not even sure if.." Michiru kept on babbling while Shito still glared at her. For the first time in his life, it was Chika's time to stop an argument.

"Michiru?" The said girl returned back to reality.

"Oh sorry, what do you want?" She said warmly.

"Dafuq where you thinking?"

"What I want to think, that's what." And the rest of the walk was filled with silence and the glaring competition of the guy and girl. The other guy in question had an awkward time.

* * *

Unknown to them, a girl with glasses was staring at them. Her eyes glistered with insanity when she looked to Chika, and glared at Michiru.

"He's mine, you slut." She murmured before sneaking away.

* * *

At door of Michiru's home and Ai, 12:00.

* * *

"Are you finally done with bickering?"

"No." One moment of bickering later, they were at the grand villa. Chika's reaction to it.

"Damn, how much did it cost?!" He felt someone glare at him, and saw Michiru glare for the 3rd time or more.

"Your reaction is this? Oh god, I should have hit you with a purse filled with make-up. Oh wait, I have one with me." She grabbed her purse that is indeed with make-up (and of course her wallet, but do we care?) and ran to the bi-haired youth with anger. "Face my wraith!" She started to pound on him with the said purse.

"Whaaa, I miss the none-tsundere Michiru!" Chika fakily cried. He would regret it soon enough.

"You bastard, I'm not a tsundere at all. Graaaaaaaah." One thought was swimming through Shito's mind.

_'I should have brought some popcorn with me.' _At the excact moment, Ai came walking out of the house with popcorn.

"Want some?"

"You couldn't say it better."

For the rest of the day, Michiru couldn't look at Chika without glaring, and Ai and Shito became partners in trolling. All end well…

Or not.

* * *

As Michiru invited (or forced) the two males to stay at her villa. While the redhead was playing on her phone and Chika and Shito were playing calmly poker (much to Michiru's surprise). When Michiru excused herself for a minute because some one called her, the other three eavesedropped on it.

"Hello?...Ah yes, I'm fine, why?...what?...are you kidding me?...This can't be….I'm going to watch….bye and thanks for informing me…" The three quickly returned back with curiosity when the girl came running in the room.

"Ai, quick! Go to Xxxx , please?!" The desperation was heard in her face and voice and ticked the site on her Iphone. When she came to the site, her face was full of shock.

"Scandal of the year! Daisetsu Kaneko, multimillionaire, cheated on super loved supermodel Michiru Kita with Chinese singer Kong E Liu! Whole Chinese media is in shock! Read for his reasons here!"

"Click there!"

"I just didn't love her anymore." He stated bluntly. "She's too bossy and ugly, Kong isn't. Her backname says enough."

Before Michiru could read the rest, Shito (if he didn't do that, Chika would do that) grabbed the Iphone and shutted it off.

"Damn basterd, messing around with Michiru. If I still had contact with _them_, I would send them to kill him." He said with a murdered aura around him.

"And I'm getting along with it." Chika replied, who was calming down the crieng Michiru. Ai stood up and grabbed the phone out of Shito's graps.

"I'm going to call Chinatsu." She stated. She walked out of the room. She typed Chinatsu's phone number. The answer was directly.

"How's Michiru?" She asked. Ai let out a sigh of sadness.

"She's crying and blaming herself."

"Imma kill that bastard once he comes home. How dare he to do something like that, and even badmouth her!" The rage of the thousand summer girl went on for a whole time. The redhead still heard her friend cry.

"Chinatsu, can you come to Japan?"

"After I beat my brother up. I will talk with my parents too. Maybe Teng Rui Tian can come along?" And then we'll find a good boyfriend for her who's loyal." Ai smirked, remembering one guy who is comforting her friend.

"I've found one guy already for her."

"Who?"

"You'll see soon enough."

* * *

**Graaah, sorry for not updating so long. I've had no inspiration for this story so long, y'know. From now on: weekly updates. Thank you readers, favoriters, and followers for reading this. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mi-Chan." Dark aura yet again appeared around the green eyed girl.

"What is it that you want?" She mattured darkly. Ai pointed at th clock on Michiru's nightstand. it read:

"7:30!" Michiru shouted. She kicked Ai of the way ("HEY!") and dashed of to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she appeared magically wiht her school uniform, a white sailor outfit, with pink eyeshadow an red lips.

"How do you do that?" Ai asked confused.

"Two word, mon copain: super and model."

"But super, and and model are three words."

"Oh, _shut up_."

* * *

_Holy Kuro school: 08:10. Monday, the 18 January._

* * *

_'Where the hell are they? And who is dashing-oh no...' _Chika let out a deep sigh, before he turned to a girl with brown hair and glasses.

"Senpai!" She said with a cute smile. "I've made you some cake. It's a white chocolate one." She shoved a sour loooking cake in his face. Noting to himself that maybe Michiru is not such an awful cook as the girl before him.

"Sorry, but I don't like white chocolate." He lied smoothly. _'Damnit Michiru and A-whatever, hurry up. Those girls are pissing me of.' _Just like a miracle (or michiru's powers) the female duo appeared, sporting the uniform with some changes.

"Yo, Chi-Baka, flirting with girls I see?" Chika blushed madly at this, seeing michiru snicker behind her back.

"Him and flirting? Don't make me laugh, most girls he like end up falling for Shito instead." Chika popped a vein. She's not going _there_.

"You sure change your mood fast. And no, hey don't, and I can flirt with girls perfectly fine." The lavendette shook her head with a smirk on her face.

"You and Shito taught me how to."

"Shut up!"

"And by the way, you're lying. Do you remember that girl from the karaoke shop that was your type? Y'know, with that dog? She asked you to give Shito her love letter to him. That was hilarious! And then when Shito didn't want to read it, he read the letter _in the hall of our school_!" She started to imitate Chika's voice, but it made her laugh even harder. "And people taught he was gay too!"

"Or that girl from the restaurant. You thought she was going to confess to you, but walked past you to confess to me." Shito said, who just passed by. He tried hard to keep himself from laughing hysterical.

"You know what Shit-Shito? If I'm able to get a girl before Valentine day, who's good looking and smart, then you're going to pay me freaking lot of yen." Shito smirked.

"Sure, sure, and if you don't, then you must act as Michiru's slave for a month." Chika huffed for a second, before he shook hands with his former partner in crime. [insert eye of the tiger here]

"Deal." Michiru laughed heartwarming at the duo, unknowing of the brown-haired girl glaring at her.

'_Damn b*tch.' _The girl ran away unnoticed.

* * *

"So, how's case Daisetsu? Still insulting you?" Ai asked innocently while standing outside of the classroom. michiru shook her head.

"I have a nice idea, but I'll tel you later." The redhead nodded.

"...we have two transfer student, one we know from a half year ago." The door of the classroom opened, revealing a handsome man around his twenties. "Come in, you two." The girl nodded excitedly.

"Yes sensei!" They both walked in the room, preparing for massive squeals they'll hear any seconds.

"Hello, as you may know, I'm michiru Kita. Please take care of me." She said, smiling cutely.

* * *

**This was the (very, very) update. Sorry, I've other, more famous, fics. Keep me busy.**

**"And by the way, you're lying. Do you remember that girl from the karaoke shop that was your type? Y'know, with that dog? She asked you to give Shito her love letter to him. That was hilarious!"**

**This truly happened to Chika. On tumblr ( tagged/zombie-loan?before=1334785620) - link ****if it work. If not, go to inurclosets blog on tumblr, he has that extra chapter. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

A long silence filled the classroom, not even a sound of the birds outside was heard. Michiru tilted her head to the side with a confused face. "Uhm, what's-"

"Whoho, we've got finally a hot chick here!" A random boy shouted. Chika and Shito rolled their eyes.

'_Morron.' _They thought at the same time

"Oi, don't just sudden like her only because of her appearance, moron!" Shouted a girl. A whole fistfight erupted in the classroom. Chika dug in order to escape an incoming fist his way.

"Huf, didn't you hear the news? She's bossy, let her go!" The girl shouted. Chika inwardly snickered.

'_Bossy? Not when I'm here.'_

"Stupid yandere, that's just bullshit!" Now it was Shito's turn to snicker. Michiru sighed and hid her anger behind her bookcase.

"Sensei, can I come in?" Ai asked insecurely, feeling that the battlefield was not the place where she wanted to be. The teacher nodded, and whistled in order to get attention from his students.

"Stop this fight in an instant!" The whole classroom got silent and sat with a sulk on their faces. The teacher pointed to the table between that of Chika and Shito. "Miss Kita, you can sit here, okay?" Michiru nodded and walked calmly to the table. She grabbed her bookcase and grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper.

**Michiru: God thankfully I'm sitting in the back so no one's going to glare/stare at me or whatever shit they want to do. This class is kinda creepy. What's with them?**

She passed the note to Chika and Shito who wrote quickly back.

**Shito: Don't worry, we got your back.**

**Chika: He's right. According to your agenda you have most classes which the others don't have. This just happened to be the jerkasses clas**

**Michiru: How do you know that? Wait don't tell me you're a creeper to? And jerkasses class? Wow, previous year you would've have fitted her perfectly.**

**Chika: No, I'm not. And why you-Don't push my hand away, curly fr-**

**Shito: Moron. Stalking women and whatever you can stal-.**

"Could the two of you please stop scribbling random thing, please?" The three of them bolted up in the same time. The teacher glared icily at them and Michiru gulped.

'_Scary.'_

"Sorry, sensei." It sounded like Shito was polite, but he was just being sarcastic. Ai walked in the classroom. She fiddled a bit with her fingers.

"Students, this is Ai Kokoro. Please be kind to her." Unlike with Michiru, the class was silent. Ai sighed in relief and smiled shyly to everyone.

"Please take care of me!" She bowed down, and Michiru shook her head.

"Wow, now a pipsqueak to. What's next, a clown." A brunette mumbled. She got smacked by another girl.

"I haven't seen that side of her since then." Michiru mumbled. Chika gave her a questioned look.

"What do you mean with that 'since then'?" Michiru opened her mouth, but closed it as fast as she opened it. She looked sad and sighed bitterly.

"It's nothing." Shito narrowed his eyes.

"You sure?" Michiru nodded and the subject was dropped once the lesson started.

* * *

_Holy Kuro school: 09:30. Monday, the 18 January._

* * *

"And here's the gym. The walls got painted yesterday. Isn't it pretty?" Ai rolled her eyes. She even didn't like gray. It's so….gray.

_'Why am I here? Oh yeah, that….'_

She was forced to walk along with the guide, who would show her the way. She rather wished it was Michiru who showed her around.

"Sure dude…." She answered. She didn't care about walls. Anime learned her they only exist to break them.

"Okay then." The girl said awkwardly. "Wow, you are even gloomier that my friend Michiru used to be." Now this was interesting. Ai raised her eyebrow in interest.

"Wait a minute, Michiru? Like in Michiru Kita?" The dark haired girl nodded. She swept a side bang away from her face.

"Yep, Michiru Kita. I heard she's back, but I haven't seen her today. Do you know then where she is?" Ai nodded eagerly. Anything to get away from bearing this shit.

"Follow me! If I know where she is."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Canteen. With Chika, Michiru and Shito.

* * *

"…And then I shot the ball in the goal and our team won from Saki high's team." Chika said, telling about the soccer team which he sat in. Michiru listened amused to her best friend and smiled when he would get too excited. The three of them, Shito was just 5 cm apart from them, to their next class.

"Ah, I wish I was there. Around that time they gave me too much test. I thought I was gonna die. Seriously, if you get 5 test in one day, you really want to write your last words on the last one." Shito softly hummed a tune. "Ne Shito, which club are you in?" He flinched. "Huh, is there something wrong." Chika smirked evilly.

"He's in the drama club." His voice hinted very well that he was mocking Shito, who in turn glared to him. "What is it, Drama-Kun? Didn't want to tell." The mood started to become worse. "Gonna play Romeo next? Pft."

'_Oh no…'_ Michiru thought bitterly. '_Ai, where are you when I need you to stop shit.'_

"Shut up, lowlife. You don't' even have a g-"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't have a girlfriend." The white-and-black haired male said. "But I can get one faster then you had yours." On both their faces was murder written. "Take it one, bastard, I'm ready for a good fight." Shito cracked his knuckles.

"I'll make you equal to the ground!" He said with venom in his voice.

"Please you two, have your bitch fight out in the back." Michiru said, hping that the school grounds would be saved from damage. Ai and her guider walked past Shito and Chika and grabbed Michiru's bookcase.

"Go slap each other like middle school girls while we go to the next class." She said in a bored tone "Laters."


	6. Chapter 6

_Greek class, 11:20. Monday, the 18 January. With Chika_

* * *

Chika rolled his pencil between his fingers as he half (hey, at least it's half) listening to his teacher. Greek was hard, but Spanish, well…all but that.

"Tomorrow homewo-"

"Aw man, homework. Old man, give us some rest!" A redhaired girl shouted. The teacher sighed and makes Chika even feel pity for this guy.

"Akane, for the last time, why did you choose Greek?" Mr. Sawake, the teacher, asked. The girl huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Well known as the flatlands of Akania.

"Well, Mr., I'm going to be doc-" RING! The bell rang and all the students wrote quickly in their notes the homework. "Wait a m-" Chika's friend, Hibiki Ine, a blond male with curly blond hair, gave a light punch on the girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry, next time better." He said mockingly. Chika rolled his eyes.

"And you Hibiki, next time better with the test." The white- and black haired boy laughed. The blond pouted.

"Akatsuki, you bastard." But he laughed with his friend afterward. They walked to the canteen "Ah, lunch time. Finally I can meet Kita." Chika raised his eyebrow.

"Like in Michiru Kita?" Hibiki nodded, his green eyes gleaming.

"Excactly!" He rumbled in his bookcase till he found a magazine. On the front was a girl with long lavender hair. She wore a traditional, red Chinese dress. Next to her was a male with black, short hair and wore a black, Chinese outfit. On the front stood in big letters:

**Daimiru over, but was it really both their fault? Read on page 12-13**

"She ain't have a boyfriend anymore, so I have the chance." The boy ran to the canteen. "Finally I can have her for myself." He said in a sing-song voice. The blond dropped the magazine while he ran to his 'new girlfriend'.

'Should I read this?' Chika decided it was a good idea.

**Oh, the perfect couple is gone, but was it their fault? Reports first said it was, but according to new sources, it ain't. The poor Daisetsu is continuously blackmailed by the girl he knew really long and is forced to make his former girlfriend, Michiru Kita, black and break up with her. The blackmailer in case is**

Chika read the name and dropped the magazine in shock. "Michiru!"

**Ai Kokoro, former rich kid and best friend of Michiru Kita, who she wants to be gone.**

* * *

_Meanwhile with Michiru, Yumi and Ai_

* * *

"I've missed you for such a long while, Yumi-Chan. There was no friend who could irritate me so much as you." Yumi pouted at Michiru's comment.

"Excuse me, princess." She smirked. "But I'm not the friend who is gloomy." Now Michiru pouted.

"I'm not, you meanie." The two laughed while walking to the garden of the school. Ai murmured a curse.

"Damn Marie-Sue, I hate you." She huffed. "Get lost."

"I heard that." A deep, velvet voice said. Another one nodded.

"Me to." The third one said. The three girls turned around. They saw Chika, Hibiki and Shito.

"A-Kun, B-Kun, what are you doing here? Want to talk to Michiru?" Yumi said with a devilish smile. She grabbed Michiru's hand and rushed to the lavender girl's friend from junior year. "Then you must grab her. Au revoir!"

"Goddamnit!" Chika shouted. Hibiki gave him a serious look.

"I'll catch them. You two handle this." Hibiki ran after the two girls, who were in too much non-serious mode to get caught.

"So, you want to kill Michiru, eh?" Shito said with a smile, but his aura betrayed him. Ai backed far away from them. She laughed nervously.

"Why would I kill her? She's my best friend." Chik threw the magazine in her face. The girl gasped. "How did they?"

"Simple." Shito brang out his blackberry. "We got sources."

* * *

"**Wait an afsdzafuckere moment, what tha shit is this shit?"** Ai picked up a piece of paper of three thugs. "Gone? Blackmail? Hate Michiru? Are you mad or something!?"

"No, you bitch, we're not." One of the three said. The girl picked the guy's sleeves.

"Don't fucking make me the bad guy in your fanfics." She punched all three of them unconscious. "Damn bastard, how original can people be nowadays.

* * *

_With the others. Last period._

* * *

"Raise your hand if you think they're going to discuss about me. You know how weak Youchu-San is. Last year I even got him so far that I didn't need to make homework for the day before my birthday. May I please have some pity now?" Said Michiru. Silence. "No comfort?" They all shook their heads except for Yumi, who patted her on her head.

"Nope." Shito said. She smacked his head. Chika snickered, but quieted down when Michiru glared at him.

"Sorry, grumpy bear."

"Damn bastard. I swear I'm going to…" She muttered the rest of the sentence in a low tone.. She opened the door to Japanese and saw the classroom holding a debate.

"But that cost way too much money! There are, like, million of students in Japan. We can't do such a thing like exchange program." One of Michiru's friend said, her brown eyes showing fury. On her badge shone a student council badge. They were practicing the discussion they were about to hold, and it seems everyone was getting fired up.

"But they can learn how it is to live in different places." Another one shouted. Michiru smirked. She patted Chika and Shito's their shoulder, although she had to stand on her heels.

"You all guessed wrong." Shito and Chika grumbled. "What did I hear, grumpy bears?"

"Nothing." Hibiki and Yumi laughed.

"I really like that friend of yours Akatsuki."

"For the last freaking time, it's Chika. Chika, Chika, Chika." They all started to laugh.

And so days passed till 21 January.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ring! Ri-_

_Slam_

_In this chapter one clock suffered. Funeral will be held tomorrow._

* * *

"Ah crap, destroyed another one. Good job Shito, good job." Shito murmured sarcastic to himself. The clock read 21/01/20xx, 6:30 AM. It was his birthday, but yet he still had to go to school to suffer another migraine. And a Chika.

"Good morning birthday-boy!" A fine, just what he needed. People shouting to him at 6:33 Am, just what he needed. He walked to the window of his room in the small apartment and opened it. He saw Michiru whit a huge cake with 'Happy Birthday, Shito!'. She looked fresh in a summer dress.

May we reminde you that it's winter, not summer.

"Michiru, come. inside. my. apartment. now." Michiru tilt her head a bit. She blinked.

"Huh, why? The weather is great." She asked innocently. He resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Because one, it's winter and you're in a summer dress, that's unhealthy and will cause you to get a cold. Two, it's cold outside and I'm not dressed for that and three, I'm not leaving my apartment to eat cake outside, where it's cold." Michiru gasped a bit.

"Aha, okay then. I'm coming~" The girl ran happily inside the apartment complex.

'This girl's mood changes faster than a cheetah runs.' Not knowing that he's being hypocritical, he opened the door for her.

* * *

"Your being a hypocrite, y'kn-OW!" Shito punched Chika on the head. "What's that for!?" Shito huffed.

"For being a moron. Let people tell their story on their birthday without interrupting, baka." Chika growled.

"**Fine.**"

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Shito-Kun." Michiru giggled. "I bought you blueberry cake since you like them so much." Shito couldn't help but to smile.

"Thank you, Michiru. But why are you in a dress?"

"I had a photoshot at 5." She said simpliy. Shito's mouth was wide agape.

"Excuse me?" He asked flabbergasted. "At 5, but that is-"

"I hade one at 4 Am. It was around new year."

"Shouldn't you be with your friends then?" Michiru shook her head.

"All in other countries." She rufled his hair. He scowled. "But anyway, it's your birthday." She rumbled into her pocket and took out a cheque. "Here, thought you needed it."

"…"

"What?" She asked confused. Shito trembled with the cheque in his hand

"I can't accept this. It's too much."

"But it's just million yen."

"Exactly, million yen. How can I-" Michiru shoved a card in his hand. "possible-What is this."

_Needed! An Ikuto lookalike. Must have hair Like or close like him._

"Michiru, what are you trying to suggest?" He said in a dangerous low tone. Michiru smiled sweetly fake.

"Trying to find a partner in the shoot tomorrow."

* * *

"And you said yes." Shito punched Hibiki this time.

"Yes, I did. And people are talking through my story, again."

"Sorrysorry." Hibiki mumbled. Shito shrugged it off.

" We didn't have done any important things. End of story." He waved his hand. "Got to your class." Chika grinned evilly.

"You sound like my old man."

"Why you little!"

"Come on you two, get along." Hibiki sat his arm around Chika. "Let's go." He shouted.

* * *

"Shito-Kun?" Michiru blushed. "Uhm….." He raised an eyebrow.

"Just say it Michiru." The girl fidled with her fingers.

"Do you really….have…"

"What?" Shito felt the blood rush to his face. 'Why am I blushing?'

"Do you have a girlfriend?" _Ding!_

"No, that was a lie. Why do you ask?"

"Would you like to go to a cafe?" Now it was his turn to blush.

"Yes, sure."

* * *

**Yep, there's going to be drama. Love adding a love triangle. Don't worry, Chichiru will soon happen. Preview to my new story.**

* * *

_"Who are you?"_

_"You know all to well who I am, Chika-Kun."_

_"Wait, don't go! Hey, stay here!"_

_"Save me."_

* * *

"Michiru!" A boy with white-and-black hair jumped in a sitting position. A metal like taste was in his mouth. It felt like it was blood. He sighed and rubbed his head. "Every damn day the same dream. Why do I have this and who the hell is this Michiru?" He mumbled to no in particular.

The boy watched his alarm.

Ten minutes till it was supposed to go off. "Chika-Kun, it's your first day at school. Wake up!" Chika scoffed. His old man was always like this. Shouting in the morning.

"Yes, old man, I got is. Damn, no need to shout." He changed into his school uniform,

Chika Akatsuki, a 16 year old man, who was about to start his junior year in high school. Lived with father and little sister, mom is missing since he was 7, but still lived pretty comfortable. But since a month ago he got nightmare of a lavender haired girl calling out his name. And when he responds, she runs away.

He ran down the stairs, greeted his family, grabbed some toast and ran out of house to school. The sound of the church bells greeted him. There was a big sign with 'welcome back' and 'welcome new ones'. "Excuse me, but do you know the way around?"


End file.
